Truth or Dare?
by Eliza Michelle
Summary: Summary: Sakura dan teman-temannya memainkan sebuah permainan Truth or Dare!-/ "Naruto, kau baru mengakatakan hal yang sangat keren dan bodoh."-/'Tak kusangka, bibirnya begitu lembut.'/-/RnR please! D/-/Don't Like Don't Read/-/


Truth or Dare? By Eliza Michelle

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, & Humor

Pair: SasuSaku(Sasuke x Sakura)

.

Summary: Sakura dan teman-temannya memainkan sebuah permainan Truth or Dare!-/ "Naruto, kau baru mengakatakan hal yang sangat keren dan bodoh."-/'Tak kusangka, bibirnya begitu lembut.'/-/"Temee, kapan kau akan menembak Sakura-chan? Nanti dia di ambil sama orang lho!"

.

.

~Eliza's Present~

.

Truth or Dare?

.

Hari yang sangat cerah. Hari dimana semua orang sedang bermain Truth or Dare. Permainan yang populer sekarang ini.

"Teme, Saku-chan, Hinata-chan, kita main Truth or Dare yuk?" usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan permainan itu." Jawab Sakura nampaknya ia sangat bersemangat.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita a-ajak Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino?" usul Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

~Truth or Dare~

At Sakura's House!

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana peraturan T o D?" tanya Kiba.

"1. Salah satu orang mengajukan pertanyaa (Truth or Dare)  
2. Orang lain berusaha memilih salah satu dari T atau D  
3. Jika orang tersebut memilih Truth atau T, maka ia akan diberi pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab dengan jujur, tak boleh berbohong.  
4. Jika orang tersebut memilih Dare atau D, maka orang tersebut harus menuruti apa yang diperintahkan yang sedikit ekstrim." Jelas Hinata. Kiba dkk mengangguk. Lalu Hinata, mengambil sebuah botol yang sudah tak berisi.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang memegang botol ini duluan, jadi aku yang memutarkan botol ini untuk tau siapa yang akan berhak mendapat ajuan T atau D. Jadi, siapapun yang tertunjuk oleh mulut botol itu, berarti harus menjawab atau memilih T atau D!" jelas Hinata lagi. Dia pun menaruh botol itu ditengah-tengah temannya dan memutar botol itu. Botol itu berputar, dan berhenti tepat didepan Tenten.

"Nah, Tenten, pilih Truth or Dare?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. Tampaknya Tenten sedang berpikir keras dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Truth." Jawab Tenten. Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, jika Tenten diajak jalan-jalan oleh Neji-niisan, apakah Tenten bersedia?" tanya Hinata. Pipi Tenten serta Neji memerah. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia menjawab "I-iya."

"Ciee! Tenten! Tenten Lope Lope sama Nejii!" teriak Naruto cempreng.

"Dobe, kau terlalu berisik. Nanti kau dapat balasannya." Kata Sasuke se akan memantrai Naruto. Botol pun diputar oleh Tenten dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. STRIKE! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dia dapat balasan. Naruto hanya menggerutu.

"Your choose! Truth or Dare?" tanya Tenten.

"Hahhh… Truth aja deh…" jawab Naruto. Tenten menyeringai lebar.

"Jawab dengan jujur, kalo bohong entar pantatmu bisul, beneran! Oke, cantikan siapa Tsunade atau Hinata?" tanya Tenten .

"Ah, pasti Hinata! Mana mungkin aku mau memilih Nenek yang jelas-jelas sudah tua. Hinata kan lebih cantik dari semua orang! Malah lebih cantik dari Sakura." Jawab Naruto asal. Muka Hinata langsung merah padam mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Naruto yang ia anggap 'bodoh' itu.

"Naruto, kau baru mengakatakan hal yang sangat keren dan bodoh." Sindir Chouji sambil memakan kripik Chitato(?). Mendadak muka Naruto membiru bukan memerah. Lalu kembali seperti semula. Aneh, masak ada orang deg-deg kan harusnya mukanya merah bukan biru? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Aku ya, aku!" seru Naruto lalu memutar botol itu. Melewati, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino dan berhenti di … Sasuke?

"Yasha! Akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendamku! Dattebayo, kau pilih T atau D?" tanya Naruto girang seakan ada rencana yang sangat jahat(?) terbesit dipikirannya. Dengan santai nya ia menjawab. "D"

Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan yang lain cengo saat mendengar jawaban dari Uchiha Bungsu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tiga jari. Ah, tidak tepat! Hum, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai tiga jari.

"Baiklah, aku minta kau cium Sakura tepat di bibirnya." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura cengo mendengar perintah dari Naruto. Sementara Sasuke blushing ria. Ino dkk tersenyum geli. Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Naruto hanya mengelap wajahnya yang bercucur keringat. Lalu terbesit ide kotor di pikirannya. Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura yang diam ditempat dan dengan sengaja dia menyenggol Sakura kearah Sasuke.

BRUGH!

Muka para gadis merah padam, sementara para pemuda hanya cengo.

"Ah, maaf, aku ada acara. Aku pergi, dah!" pamit Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Hum, Chouji, Ino, sebaiknya kita mencari misi diruangan hokage. Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru sambil menaruk paksa Chouji yang masih mangap sementara Ino blushing ria,keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Kib, kita cari binatang baru. Ayo!" kata Shino. Kiba dan Shino lari terbirit-birit kearah pintu. Begitu pula dengan Tenten.

"Maaf menganggu Saku-chan! Sasuke!" teriaknya sebelum meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Naruto yang sengaja menyenggol Sakura hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Dan, nyengir kuda.

"E-eh… maaf, aku ada acara dengan Iruka-sensei. Dah!" pamit Naruto ikut lari-lari keluar dari Rumah Sakura sambil memasang muka modus andalannya. Sekarang tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke dikamar Sakura. Dan, kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Hum, baiklah, aku jelaskan.

Sasuke berada diatas Sakura sambil memegang dada Sakura. Dan yang benar saja! Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Sakura pingsan ditempat. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura yang pingsan ditempat sambil menyeringai lebar.

'Tak kusangka, bibirnya begitu lembut.'

~Owari~

~Omake~

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'itu', kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa. Dan, perlu kalian ketahui, Naruto pacaran sama Hinata! XD Horee!

"Temee, kapan kau akan menembak Sakura-chan? Nanti dia di ambil sama orang lho!" kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. Ah, tidak-tidak! Sungguh tidak tepat. Dia menyeringai!

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan terpesona oleh siapapun karena dia sudah terpesona olehku begitu juga sebaliknya."

Dua kata untuk Sasuke: "Dasar Mesum!"

.

.

~End~

Eliza: "Baru pertama kali nih buat fanfiction di fandom Naruto."

Sakura: "Gak jelas banget ni cerita. Sumpah!"

Eliza: "Menurut kalian para pembaca gimana? Jelek bukan? Yah, yang pasti begitu! Eliza memang tidak pandai membuat cerita panjang. Gomenne, Watashi!" T^T

Sakura: "Shannaro! Silahkan Review, Minna-san!"

Eliza: "boleh di fav juga kok."

Sasuke: "..." *pundung*

Naruto: "Cucian deh lu, Sasuke Pantat Ayam."

Sasuke: "diam kau."

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


End file.
